Finalhazard
– transformacja Biolizarda i prawdziwy finałowy boss w grach Sonic Adventure 2 i Sonic Adventure 2: Battle. Jest to połączenie Biolizarda z Kosmiczną Kolonię ARK, w celu skierowania stacji do kolizji z Ziemią. Opis Finalhazard to połączenie Biolizarda z Kosmiczną Kolonię ARK. Biolizard może dokonać tej transformacji jeśli wykona Kontrolę Chaosu na siedmiu Szmaragdach Chaosu, aby połączyć się ze stacją. Biolizard łączy się wtedy z lufą Armaty Zaćmienia, tworząc z ARK jeden wielki organizm. Na jego ciele pojawiają się również różne uszkodzenia - kable po lewej stronie głowy i na grzbiecie są oderwane, a w miejscu lewej stopy pojawia się kikut. Dzięki mocy siedmiu Szmaragdów Chaosu i połączeniu z Kosmiczną Kolonią ARK, Finalhazard był bardzo groźnym przeciwnikiem. Nawet przy zniszczeniu systemu podtrzymującego życie, do jego zniszczenia wciąż potrzeba było połączonych sił Super Sonica i Super Shadowa. Finalhazard potrafi przede wszystkim sterować całą Kosmiczną Kolonią ARK, do zderzenia z Ziemią. Posiada również kilka metod obrony. Potrafi wytwarzać wokół siebie jaja, które funkcjonują jak pociski. Oprócz tego jest w stanie strzelać silnymi laserami. Oba te ataki były w stanie odpychać nawet super transformacje. Skóra Finalhazard potrafi absorbować ataki, nawet te pochodzące od super transformacji. Jednakże wskutek zniszczenia systemu podtrzymującego życie, na ciele Finalhazard pojawiły się bąble, które stanowiły jego słaby punkt. Rozbijanie tych bąbli sprawiało potworowi wielki ból, oraz prowadziło do jego śmierci. Historia Biolizard dokonał transformacji w Finalhazard pod koniec wydarzeń z Sonic Adventure 2. Po tym jak Shadow pokonał go i zniszczył system podtrzymujący życie, potwór wykonał Kontrolę Chaosu na siedmiu zgromadzonych w rdzeniu Kosmicznej Kolonii ARK Szmaragdów Chaosu. Doprowadził w ten sposób do swojego połączenia z kosmiczną stacją i utworzenia Finalhazard. Prototyp, zgodnie z rozkazami swojego stwórcy miał kierować Kosmiczną Kolonię ARK do zderzenia z Ziemią, co doprowadziłoby do zniszczenia planety. Został jednak zniszczony przez Super Sonica i Super Shadowa, lecz zdołał do tego czasu wprowadzić stację w strefę przyciągania ziemskiego. Wówczas Super Sonic i Super Shadow wykonali wspólną Kontrolę Chaosu i teleportowali kolonię z powrotem w bezpieczne miejsce, zatrzymując jej spadek. Boss Finalhazard pojawia się jako finałowy boss Last Story, oraz prawdziwy finałowy boss całej gry Sonic Adventure 2. Walka ma miejsce po przejściu poziomu Cannon's Core i pokonaniu Biolizarda. Grywalnymi postaciami są Super Sonic i Super Shadow. Areną jest przestrzeń kosmiczna dookoła kierującej się w stronę Ziemi Kosmicznej Kolonii ARK. Gracz kontroluje na zmianę Super Sonica i Super Shadowa, zaczynając od tego pierwszego. Główną metodą poruszania się w kosmosie jest Super Sonic Boost, który można przytrzymać aby zapewnić sobie stałe przyspieszenie. Zostanie ono jednak przerwane w momencie otrzymania uderzenia, a postać będzie odrzucona do tyłu. W trakcie lotu gracz może również zamieniać się postaciami, jeśli nie jest w stanie trafić Finalhazard. Należy wtedy przelecieć na drugą stronę pola walki, aby zmienić się na drugą postać. Jest to dobra taktyka, jeśli gracz posiada mało pierścieni, które są tutaj ważne. Na początku gracz zaczyna z 50 pierścieniami i co sekundę traci jeden. Nie pojawiają się tutaj żadne źródła pierścieni, dlatego należy zachować ostrożność. Kiedy gracz wykonuje swój ruch, druga postać zbiera w tym czasie pierścienie. Jeśli gracz poleci na drugą stronę zbyt szybko, druga postać może mieć niewystarczająco dużo pierścieni. Jeśli pierścienie się skończą, jedna z postaci wróci do normalnej formy i zginie, a walkę trzeba będzie zacząć od nowa. Co więcej limit czasowy wynosi tutaj 5 minut. Z czasem przed Finalhazard zacznie się tworzyć czerwona bariera, a cały ekran będzie przybierał również takie zabarwienie. Jeśli gracz nie pokona bossa w ciągu 5 minut, walka będzie przegrana, gdyż kosmiczna stacja będzie już zbyt blisko ziemi. Aby pokonać Finalhazard należy uderzać w bąble pojawiające się na jego ciele, po prostu wlatując w niego Super Sonic Boostem. Po zadaniu uderzenia Finalhazard wyda z siebie ryk, a gracz przełączy się na drugą postać. Finalhazard korzysta z dwóch ataków. Pierwszy polega na wytwarzaniu wokół siebie jaj, które następnie zostają wystrzelone w stronę gracza jako pociski. Ich ilość zwiększa się wraz z postępem walki. Gracz musi manewrować, aby nie zostać trafionym przez pociski, a także musi uważać aby nie wlecieć na jaja, kiedy te unoszą się w kosmosie. Drugi atakiem Finalhazard jest strzelanie laserem. Boss może przesuwać wiązką w dowolnym kierunku, oraz na chwile przerywać jej emisję. W późniejszych fazach walki Finalhazard korzysta z dwóch laserów. Oba ataki odpychają gracza do tyłu, jeśli okażą się celne. Co więcej uderzanie w ciało Finalhazard, a nie w bąbel, również prowadzi do odrzucenia gracza. Aby pokonać bossa należy zadać mu sześć uderzeń. Ataki Finalhazard przebiegają w zależności od otrzymanych uderzeń: #Na początku Finalhazard nie robi nic, dopóki gracz się do niego nie zbliży. Wówczas boss otoczy się dziewięcioma jajami, po trzy w każdym rzędzie. Gracz będzie posiadał 50 pierścieni. #Po otrzymaniu pierwszego uderzenia Finalhazard zacznie strzelać laserem ze swojego systemu podtrzymywania życia. #Po otrzymaniu drugiego uderzenia Finalhazard znów będzie emitować laser. #Po otrzymaniu trzeciego uderzenia Finalhazard będzie strzelał dwoma laserami, zamiast jednego. #Po otrzymaniu czwartego uderzenia Finalhazard otoczy się jajami, które będą teraz bardziej zagęszczone. Co więcej boss będzie strzelać laserami. Od tego momentu gracz może posiadać maksymalnie 40 pierścieni. #Po otrzymaniu piątego uderzenia Finalhazard będzie się zachowywał tak samo jak w poprzednim, ale wystrzeliwane przez niego jaja będą leciały znacznie szybciej. Muzyka }} Galeria Finalhazard SA2 Boss 01.png Finalhazard SA2 Boss 02.png Finalhazard SA2 Boss 03.png Finalhazard SA2 Boss 04.png Finalhazard SA2 Boss 05.png Finalhazard SA2 Boss 06.png Finalhazard SA2 Boss 07.png Finalhazard SA2 Boss 08.png Finalhazard SA2 Boss 09.png Finalhazard SA2 Boss 10.png Finalhazard SA2 Boss 11.png Finalhazard SA2 Boss 12.png Finalhazard SA2 Boss 13.png Finalhazard SA2 Boss 14.png Finalhazard SA2 Boss 15.png Finalhazard SA2 Boss 16.png Finalhazard SA2 Boss 17.png Finalhazard SA2 Boss 18.png Finalhazard SA2 Boss 19.png Finalhazard SA2 Boss 20.png Finalhazard SA2 Boss 21.png Finalhazard SA2 Boss 22.png Finalhazard SA2 Boss 23.png Finalhazard SA2 Boss 24.png Finalhazard SA2 Boss 25.png Finalhazard SA2 Boss 26.png Finalhazard SA2 Boss 27.png Finalhazard SA2 Boss 28.png Finalhazard SA2 Boss 29.png Finalhazard SA2 Boss 30.png Finalhazard SA2 Boss 31.png Finalhazard SA2 Boss 32.png Finalhazard SA2 Boss 33.png Finalhazard SA2 Boss 34.png Finalhazard SA2 Boss 35.png Finalhazard SA2 Boss 36.png Finalhazard SA2 Boss 37.png Finalhazard SA2 Boss 38.png W innych mediach Archie Comics thumb|Finalhazard w komiksach W komiksach Finalhazard zadebiutował w Sonic Universe #2, choć chronologicznie pojawił się między 98, a 99 numerem. Podobnie jak w grach, celem Finalhazard było skierować Kosmiczną Kolonię ARK do zderzenia z planetą Mobius, ale został ostatecznie pokonany przez Super Sonica i Super Shadowa. Sonic X [[Plik:Final Lizard 1 ep 38.png|thumb|Final Lizard w Sonic X]] W serialu Sonic X Finalhazard otrzymał nazwę Final Lizard. Podobnie jak w grach, jego celem było skierowanie Kosmicznej Kolonii ARK do kolizji z Ziemią. Został ostatecznie zniszczony przez Super Sonica i Super Shadowa, w trakcie kosmicznego pojedynku. Ciekawostki *To, która postać zada Finalhazard ostatnie uderzenie ma wpływ na zwycięską pozę. Jeśli Super Sonic zwycięży, wypowie słowa "Did you really think you had a chance?!", a jeśli Super Shadow - "I promise to destroy all evil that the professor had created.". *Finalhazard korzysta z tego samego ryku co Perfect Chaos, a później Devil Doom. *W trakcie walki Eggman określał bąble na ciele Finalhazard jako chloroplasty. *W grze Sonic and the Black Knight, w trakcie walki z Eearth Dragon na poziomie Dragon's Lair, Caliburn mówi Sonicowi że smok jest przeciwnikiem jak nikt inny. Niebieski jeż odpowiada mu jednak, że toczył podobną walkę kiedy był z Shadowem, odnosząc się do pojedynku z Finalhazard. *Finalhazard to jedyny boss w Sonic Adventure 2, z którym walczy więcej niż jedna postać. *Jaja, które produkuje Finalhazard, różnią się od tych które wytwarzał Biolizard. Nie posiadają różowej skorupy, która by je otaczała. Kategoria:Prawdziwi finałowi bossowie Kategoria:Bossowie w Sonic Adventure 2 Kategoria:Transformacje